Field of the Invention
The effects of the automobile on everyday life is controversial. The great revolution of mobility and convenience brought about by the mass production of cars here and abroad has made it possible for huge swaths of the population of overcrowded cities to relocate to the suburbs. It has also led to the construction of thousands of miles of new roads, highways, throughways, tunnels and bridges.
With this expansion comes the safety issues. Every year thousands of people are hurt maimed and killed as a result of automobile accidents. To cope with this negative aspect of a motorized society certain safety devices over the years were invented and installed on cars trucks and busses, such as hard iron bumpers; horns; electric trafficators; bias ply tires. These safety devices have evolved into: the modern energy adsorbing honeycomb bumpers; turn signals; radial ply tires; collapsible steering shafts; ABS brakes; traction control; seat belts and air bags.
However, over the past decade it is becoming more evident that there is still an area of safety that has not been addressed. The reason could be that the problem is not often reported or is not recognized or is simply repudiated by the car manufacturers who are not certain of the ideal positioning of the brake and accelerator pedals. These pedals are spaced very close together; maybe the auto manufacturers do not want the driver's right shoe to become trapped beneath the brake pedal in an emergency.
Lately there have been reports of accidents due to: “driver error”: “un-intended acceleration during braking”: “errant panic circuitry”; the list goes on. Many of these accidents are the result of the driver's right shoe inadvertently overlapping and applying both the brake and the accelerator pedals at the same time, the startled driver applies more pressure on both pedals (without realizing it) resulting in a crash.
Recent news reports of two separate incidents of cars suddenly speeding up and crashing through walls of parking garages then falling several floors onto the sidewalk below, leaving the police baffled as to the cause, make it evident that more safety devices are required on our automobiles.
This new embodiment could be the solution because it sits there quietly in the engine bay and whenever the driver for whatever reason depresses both pedals (brake and accelerator) at the same time it forces the engine into idle and allows the brakes to work normally without fighting an accelerating engine. It may seem strange, farfetched or very improbable that a seasoned driver could be applying the brakes and gas at the same time without realizing it but, I had personal experience and switching off the ignition was the way I avoided a major accident.
Related Art
The use of the automobile within the modern society has become a necessity. In order to keep it safe certain devices now the related art have been invented and installed over the years. The Emergency Forced Idle Device acronym EFID is now about to enter the arsenal of safety devices to protect motorists, vehicle occupants, pedestrians and property. It is designed to prevent the accident from occurring rather than protection after impact as in the case of seat belts.
Prior Art
It is very unfortunate but it was not possible to find any kind of automotive component that performs any function similar to the EFID device, either in a written report, advertisement or online or in my 34 year career as a ASE certified technician. I have never seen any device designed to perform in this way. A throttle body has similarities but performs a different function. In my view it is the first time that this device is being introduced into this arena. It is unique and will save many lives and is long overdue.